I Like You, I Love You
by mikirox1
Summary: It's just something I wrote for English class. Don't hate me. It's based on the song. It's pretty simple. Sorry, I'm no good at summaries.
1. April Fools

**Miran: Kiran didn't get to help out with this one. It was for English class, then I read over and thought to myself, _This really sucks._ So Kiran and I decided to post it and see how much you guys hate this. So please don't hate this too much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, though I wish I did.**

* * *

Rin stared through the glass. There he was, that blonde boy, Len. Well, she could only see the back of his head. She grew angry.

Rin thought, _Why won't you turn around? Look at me! Pay attention to me!  
_  
But it's not like he could hear her. Rin knew there was a good reason for it.

She wasn't real.

Rin folded her arms and pouted. _So what if I'm a computer program? I'm an advanced, sophisticated program! I have feelings! Look at me, not that other girl! Can't you see that I'm better?  
_  
She smacked the glass wall, then she wondered, "Glass wall? Why is there a glass wall?... It's a stupid computer screen."

Len turned for a second. Rin immediately hid, far too embarrassed to show herself.

She thought, _I'm such an idiot! Hmph! Then so are you!_After a while, she tapped on the glass again, thinking, _I have to say it. I can do this.  
_  
Then she proved herself wrong by hiding again.

Len wondered, "What's this?"

Rin said, "Uh, um, nobody's home." _Nobody's home? Really? Is that the best I can do?  
_  
Rin saw that green haired girl, Miku, with the high, squeaky voice. How could anyone stand that voice? It was like, like, the squeal a clarinet made if it wasn't played correctly.

Rin made an ugly face at Miku. Len immediately went to greet the girl with long, green hair.

Rin scowled. _What an ugly girl. Her voice makes me want to claw my ears off. Her hair is such an unattractive shade.  
_  
She heard Len say nice things to the green haired freak with the green-blue eyes. _No one's blue eyes are as nice as mine!  
_  
_Either my eyes are deceiving me and Miku is actually pretty, or you're even dumber than I thought. It's definitely the latter.  
_  
Len left with the blue-eyed witch, leaving Rin staring at his retreating figure.

"You're really stupid."

* * *

After Len came back, Rin pounded on the glass. "Where were you? It's been hours!"  
He stared at the screen. "Is this a virus?"

Rin spent about five minutes screaming and running away from the arrow, which now looked like a sign of impending doom.

"What kind of virus is this?" Len cried in frustration.

Rin shouted, "I'm not a virus! Dang it, you're ruining my confession! Stop the arrow!"

The arrow stopped chasing her. Rin said triumphantly, "Yes! I have defeated the arrow of death! Okay, now as I was saying..."

She thought, _I'm this confident? I must be pretty awesome.  
_  
Rin said, "Alrighty, you're the one I- No, let me try again. You're the one I l- The one I li-"

After two whole minutes of stuttering (which kind of destroyed her arrogance), Rin practically shrieked, "-like! I love you!"

Len blinked in utter surprise. "Really?"

Then Rin stuck out her tongue, looking like some kind of mischievous anime character. "April Fools."

Let it be known to everyone that confessions take confidence and some nerve, even if it's all a lie. Let it also be a lesson for any kind of special, futuristic computer program not to follow Rin's example, even if it is the first of April, for she was deleted shortly afterwards.

* * *

**Miran: That was dumb. I technically killed Rin. How could I do that? The Kagamines are my favorite. I must've lost my mind while writing this. Please review and tell me exactly how I messed up. Hopefully, you won't hate me too much.**


	2. The Serious Version

__

**Miran: Okay, version 2.**

**Kiran: My version!**

**Miran: Because this is Vocaloid and I am writing the author's notes, Rin will say the disclaimer.**

**Rin: I don't want to do it.**

**Kiran: Okay! Miku, disclaimer!**

**Miku: Kiran and Miran do not own Vocaloid, otherwise there would be plenty more.**

* * *

Rin stared through the glass. There he was, that blonde boy, Len. Well, she could only see the back of his head. She grew angry.

Rin thought, _Why won't you turn around? Look at me! Pay attention to me!  
_  
But it's not like he could hear her. Rin knew there was a good reason for it.

She wasn't real.

Rin folded her arms and pouted. _So what if I'm a computer program? I'm an advanced, sophisticated program! I have feelings! Look at me, not that other girl! Can't you see that I'm better?  
_  
She smacked the glass wall, then she wondered, "Glass wall? Why is there a glass wall?... It's a stupid computer screen."

Len turned for a second. Rin immediately hid, far too embarrassed to show herself.

She thought, _I'm such an idiot! Hmph! Then so are you!_

* * *

After a while, she tapped on the glass again, thinking, _I have to say it. I can do this.  
_  
Then she proved herself wrong by hiding again.

Len wondered, "What's this?"

Rin said, "Uh, um, nobody's home." _Nobody's home? Really? Is that the best I can do?  
_  
Rin saw that green haired girl, Miku, with the high, squeaky voice. How could anyone stand that voice? It was like, like, the squeal a clarinet made if it wasn't played correctly.

Rin made an ugly face at Miku. Len immediately went to greet the girl with long, green hair.

Rin scowled. _What an ugly girl. Her voice makes me want to claw my ears off. Her hair is such an unattractive shade.  
_  
She heard Len say nice things to the green haired freak with the green-blue eyes. _No one's blue eyes are as nice as mine!  
_  
_Either my eyes are deceiving me and Miku is actually pretty, or you're even dumber than I thought. It's definitely the latter.  
_  
Len left with the blue-eyed witch, leaving Rin staring at his retreating figure.

"You're really stupid."

* * *

After Len came back, Rin pounded on the glass. "Where were you? It's been hours!"

He stared at the screen. "Is this a virus?"

Rin spent about five minutes screaming and running away from the arrow, which now looked like a sign of impending doom.

"What kind of virus is this?" Len cried in frustration.

Rin shouted, "I'm not a virus! Dang it, you're ruining my confession! Stop the arrow!"

The arrow stopped chasing her. Rin said triumphantly, "Yes! I have defeated the arrow of death! Okay, now as I was saying..."

She thought, _I'm this confident? I must be pretty awesome.  
_  
Rin said, "Alrighty, you're the one I- No, let me try again. You're the one I l- The one I li-"

After two whole minutes of stuttering (which kind of destroyed her arrogance), Rin practically shrieked, "-like! I love you!"

Len blinked in utter surprise. "A-Are you serious?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Of course I am, you big dummy!"

"I… um… Oh, I get it! It's April Fools! Good one, Rin! You almost got me on that one."

Rin said, "But… I…" _I mean it, you stupid… Agh!_

Len said, "Well, I'm going to go hang out with Miku. See you!"  
_  
No, not Miku! I hate that girl! Stop liking her! I'm so much better, damn it!_

* * *

**Miran: So that was another strange ending. But the rest was the same because I'm too lazy to change it.**

**Kiran: Lazy~ **

**Miran: Shut up.**

**Rin: You would get an F if you turned this in.**

**Miran: That's so mean!**

**Len: She's right, you know.**

**Miran: And that is why I wrote many backup stories for a good grade!**

**Kiran: Watch out, she's gonna post those.**

**Miku: Review, maybe tell us about a new ending? It doesn't matter. No new ideas and this thing is already over.**

**Miran and Kiran: Bye!**


End file.
